


The First Time

by FairyFoxGoddess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Believe in Swan Queen (Once Upon a Time), Bisexual Emma Swan, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFoxGoddess/pseuds/FairyFoxGoddess
Summary: Pure smut that features some anal play and clit biting. Read if that is what you are looking for. This is my first Swan Queen play scene.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 85
Collections: Swan Queen Sexy Times (One-shot)





	The First Time

"Can I kiss you?" Regina asked. 

Emma nodded eagerly unable to form words. 

Regina leaned in slowly, so slowly that Emma thought their lips would never touch. Then they pressed together and the sparks were so instantly gratifying. The kiss started sensual and soft, but built quickly as Emma started moaning. Regina swiftly stuck her tongue into Emma's mouth, darting it around in swirls that were so enticing and delightful. Emma seemed hungry for the kissing and Regina's touch, like she hadn't felt this way in years, leaning into every part of them that touched. 

Regina moved a hand behind Emma's neck and slowly moved her mouth from Emma's over to her ear then down the side of her neck tracing little kisses and nips with her teeth as she went. When Emma started moaning even more, Regina stopped and sucked at what was clearly a sweet spot on her neckline. Emma bucked saying "Yes!" as she pulled Regina closer to her. 

Emma clearly wanted to be marked and who was Regina to deny her such a delicious treat. Regina sucked harder and harder until she could feel Emma quivering beneath her. Only when Regina knew it would be a nice, dark mark did she lift her head to look Emma in the eyes. 

"Would you like to go further, Emma?" she asked.

"Oh god, yes!" Emma said as she pulled her own shirt off to reveal a comfy looking black sports bra. 

"So eager, Miss Swan." 

"You have no idea." Emma panted as she reached for Regina's shirt too.

Regina let Emma take her blouse off leaving Regina in her red lace bra. She wanted to enjoy the sight of Emma, but Emma pounced at Regina wrapping her arms around Regina as she started kissing her again intensely. Emma pushed their breasts together through their bras and moaned again, louder than before. Emma's hands ferociously grabbed at Regina's back and neck in longing. 

Regina again took her mouth away from Emma's this time trailing little kisses down towards Emma's collar bone, but only stopped briefly there before continuing to trail down her chest near her bra strap. Regina continued planting kisses around Emma's chest above her bra. 

Emma was impatient with the kisses and pulled her own bra up and over her head. Reaching quickly for Regina's bra, she stopped and asked "May I?" with nervous anticipation in her eyes. 

Regina gave the slightest nod of approval and Emma didn't hesitate further. Regina's breasts came springing free as Emma undid the clasp. Emma slid the bra down Regina's arms and then pulled their bodies back together. Emma gasped as their breasts finally fully pressed together. 

"Oh Regina, I have wanted you for so long." Emma said. 

"Well then, let me give you your happy ending." Regina replied. 

Regina started kissing Emma's chest again, right where she had before Emma took off her bra. Emma was trying to move so that Regina would take her breast fully in her mouth but Regina was being stubborn and not giving in to that yet. Regina suddenly nipped at Emma's left under boob then sucked right in between both her breasts. Then she went to the right breast and nipped at that under boob. Emma whimpered and it was all Regina wanted. Regina nipped just to the side of Emma's nipple. Then Regina stopped, she looked up and locked eyes with Emma as she flicked her tongue across her nipple rapidly. Emma's eyes got so big as she pulled Regina against her again. Regina took her breast fully in her mouth sucking hard, Emma clearly liked it hard and wanted more. Regina used her teeth every once in a while and then moved to the other breast again in as Emma started grinding her crotch against her. 

At this point it seemed safe so Regina paused to ask "Can we take our pants off?" 

"Absolutely." Emma said breathily. 

They both stood up, Emma quickly almost falling over with Regina following more gracefully. Emma undid her jeans and shimmied out of them. She spun in a circle losing balance "skinny jeans are always so awkward" Emma said with a little laugh. She was wearing a pair of simple black panties underneath and Regina could see Emma was already so wet. It was almost enough to make Regina whimper in desire. 

Regina was wearing her black slacks since she had come straight from the office. She undid them and let them fall to the floor stepping out of them elegantly to reveal her red lace panties. 

Then Regina walked slowly towards Emma until she pushed her up against the bed again. Regina slowly laid Emma down onto the bed then climbed on top Emma straddling her. 

"Miss Swan, what would you like me to do to you?" Regina demanded before going further. Consent was very important when it came to her sexual relations only. 

"I want you to fuck me." Emma said bluntly looking at Regina. Then added bashfully while looking to the side "please." 

"That is all I needed to hear Miss Swan." Regina responded by sticking her hand down Emma's panties and cupping her moist mound. "Oh Emma, you are dripping already." 

Regina moved one finger up and down Emma's slit, teasing her gently. Then Regina added a second finger and started alternating the rhythm of the two fingers up and down her deliciously wet lips. "Do you want me inside of you Emma?" 

"Mmhhmm" Emma mumbled. 

"What's that?" Regina asked stilling her fingers.

"Yes!" Emma shouted bucking her hips up. 

Regina crawled down Emma and removed Emma's black panties. Emma panted and watched with her wide eyes hoping Regina would get right back to fucking her. Emma opened her legs to let Regina know she was welcome. Regina drank in the sight of Emma's wet pussy. "Oh Emma" she purred.

Regina finally brought her hand back to Emma's folds. She gently pushed one finger inside of Emma letting her walls envelope her finger fully. Regina brought her other hand to play with Emma's clit. Emma was rocking back and forth while uttering out noises of delight that were getting louder. 

"More" Emma roused grabbing at Regina's hand with the finger inside Emma. Regina inserted a second finger and Emma was back to throbbing against her hand while the other hand circled and circled her button. 

Emma was close, but not quite there. Regina could see it in her eyes. Emma was pleading for more and finally she said what she wanted. "Will you put a finger in my ass?" Emma panted out.

"Yes!" Regina growled in response, suddenly looking very predatorial in the sexiest way possible. She withdrew her fingers as Emma turned over to put her ass in the air. Regina grabbed a glove and lube from her nightstand. Regina got prepared then asked Emma "Ready dear?"

Emma nodded vigorously despite not being able to look at Regina "Yes, Regina I want you to fill me completely." 

Regina slowly inserted a lubed finger into Emma's ass. "Do you want me to fuck you here or just fill you?" she asked as she laid her breasts on Emma's back.

"Fill me there, just like that. Now fuck me in my pussy…please" Emma begged. 

Regina moved her other hand down and entered Emma with 2 fingers. Regina started moving in and out, in and out, slowly building in rhythm. Emma was pushing back against Regina and shouting "Yes!" over and over. Regina made sure to keep her ass finger right where Emma wanted it and it felt so good to fill her that way. A couple more pulses and Emma's walls tightened around Regina's fingers then quivered and convulsed as Emma came. Emma fell to the bed on her chest with Regina on top of her back. Emma was trying to catch her breath. 

"I'm going to slowly remove my finger from your ass." Regina said before she started to withdraw. Regina kept her other hand in place with Emma still tightly wrapped around those fingers. Then Regina took out her other fingers and cupped Emma again for some gentle after care. Regina rubbed her tenderly while Emma started to regain composure. 

"Thank you." Emma said turning and kissing Regina hungrily again. 

"Thank you for telling me what you wanted. I like that." Regina replied. 

"Is there something that you would like?" Emma sputtered practically pleading with her wide eyes still trying to catch her breathe. 

"Yes, I would like to have your mouth on me Miss Swan. I want to crawl up on your face and fuck it until I come. How does that sound?" Regina responded without any abandon. As she said this she stood up and removed her lacy panties. 

Emma bit her bottom lip in anticipation then stammered "I would love that too." when she realized Regina was waiting for a response before moving back towards the bed. 

Regina crawled onto the bed and as she crawled up Emma she slid her wetness all over Emma's naked body. Emma squirmed beneath her with pleasure pushing up against Regina as if the lightness of the sensual contact wasn't enough. Then Regina was finally at Emma's face. As she straddled her with her thighs on each side of Emma's face, Emma inhaled deeply and moaned softly. Emma went straight to Regina's clit and kissed lightly. Regina leaned in to let Emma know she also liked it harder. Emma was happy to oblige and sucked deeper on Regina. 

Regina was content to sit on Emma's face like this for hours because she loved oral sex but she could see that Emma wanted her to come so badly. Emma was looking up at Regina with such an intensity in her eyes that said "Please let me please you…Is this enough…Do you want more?" and it did make Regina want more. So Regina grabbed Emma's hands and placed them firmly on her ass indicating for her to squeeze her there while she sucked. At the same time Regina purred "Will you bite me? There on my clit lightly?" 

Emma's giant eyes got even wider with excitement. Emma stopped sucking and started biting gently at Regina's clit. At first Emma started so light, she had never had anyone ask her to bite them there but as Emma kept her eye on Regina the whole time her courage grew. Emma could see that Regina was really enjoying the biting and definitely wanted more. 

Emma started to add more pressure to each bite as she continued fondling Regina's exquisite ass. Regina started gasping, grabbing at Emma's head to pull her closer and grinding on Emma's face, truly fucking it as she said she had wanted to. Just when Emma was at the point she thought she couldn't add any more pressure without actually making Regina bleed, Regina came and she came hard. All Regina's muscles tightened, then quivered, and then there was a release of fresh wetness that spread across Emma's face. 

Emma stopped biting and went back to gently kissing Regina's clit to let her cool down. Emma kissed everywhere she could reach still with Regina sitting on her face. Regina tasted so good and it made Emma want to make her orgasm again. Emma really hoped this wouldn't be the first and only time they did this. Regina started to move off of Emma but instead of getting up as Emma expected Regina laid down on the bed next to her. Emma wiped her face off and then looked at Regina. 

"Thank you Miss Swan. I didn't realize how much I wanted you." Regina said as she looked at Emma.

"That was incredible. Can we do this again?...Soon?" Emma squeaked out. 

"I would like that very much Miss Swan." Regina responded with a sultry stare.


End file.
